Various devices including a semiconductor have been developed and many techniques for film formation and film processing have been disclosed to date. There has been disclosed a silicon carbonitride film according to a conventional technique, which was devised in order to solve the problem that a carbon nitride film has an unstable and small nitrogen content. There has also been disclosed an example of forming a silicon carbonitride film by a plasma CVD method using tetrakis dimethylamino silane as a material (Patent Document 1).